The present invention discloses a system and associated method for automated disaster recovery (DR) planning for a computing environment to meet requisite DR objectives of the computing environment. Conventional DR planning is manually performed by human experts according to rules-of-thumb and heuristics. Thus, conventional DR plans are expensive to devise and inefficient to keep up the rapidly changing computing environments. Also, because of differences in expertise of respective DR designers, conventional DR plans for a same set of computing environment and DR objectives vary significantly and are unable to standardize and/or to optimize.